Growing Love
by Jessie6
Summary: Prequel to I KNOW YOU HAVE TO GO and COMING BACK. Legolas/Glorfindel Slash. The story is about how they fall in love.
1. First Meeting

Authors Note: There could be a few grammar mistakes because I'm German. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
For all who don't know: Imladris is the Elvish name for Rivendell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
First Meeting  
  
~Legolas~  
  
My father wanted me to go to Rivendell for two years. There I could practise my skills.  
I had never been there before and didn't know Lord Elrond. Yes, I had heared very much about him but I was   
pretty excited. I had never been away from Mirkwood for so long.  
Now we were nearly there.  
My father could see my nervousness and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Legolas. I'm sure you will like Lord Elrond.  
And I will come to visit you as often as I can."  
I was slightly ashamed. Of course I didn't want him to think that I was childish. At that time I was 103 years old  
and still very young for an Elf.   
Again my father smiled. "Don't be ashamed. When my father sent me away for the first time I was nervous, too.  
That's understandable."  
  
About an hour later we arrived in Imladris.  
It was more than beautiful.   
After a few moments Lord Elrond came to greet us. "Hello Thranduil. I'm glad that you are here."  
"Hello, my friend." He turned to me. "This is Legolas."  
"Welcome to Imladris, Legolas."  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond."  
"Please call me Elrond. Come in. It's late and you must be tired from the journey. I will guide you to your rooms."  
As he opened the door to my room he asked: "If you don't like it I can give you another room. After all you'll live  
there for the next two years."  
I shook my head. "No, it's beautiful. Thank you."  
He nodded and left.  
Father had been right, I liked him. Maybe the next two years would not be too bad.  
  
As I came for breakfast in the next morning the others were already there. Beside my father Lord Elrond there   
were two dark-haired Elves who had to be twins, an Elven Lady and another blond Elf.   
Elrond smiled as he looked at me. "Good morning, Legolas. These two are my sons Elrohir and Elladan, my  
daughter Arwen and my oldest friend Glorfindel."  
I nodded poitely. "Good morning."   
After the breakfast Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Thranduil and I have many things to talk about. Would you please  
show Legolas around?"  
He nodded. "Sure."   
  
"And do you like Imladris?" Glorfindel asked after we had finished our walk.   
"Yes, it's beautiful."  
I liked the other Elf very much.  
As we walked into the garden he pointed to a big place with some targets. "And there I will teach you how to   
improve your skills in sword fighting and how to use a bow. Did you ever use a bow?"  
"Very seldom. Father prefers the sword. I didn't know that you would teach me everything."  
He smiled. "Sometimes Lord Elrond will practise with you to see your advances. I hope that's alright for you."  
"Of course. I was only surprised." I sighed. "I hope I won't dissapoint him or my father."   
Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder and than he smiled at me. "Don't worry. Elrond is very patient and your  
father told me that you were talented. I'm sure you will make him proud. We will begin next week when you have  
settled in a little."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Comfort

Authors Note: I'm glad you liked the first part. Please REVIEW this one, too!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Tolkien.  
  
Comfort  
  
~Glorfindel~  
  
As Legolas sat down on the breakfast table I watched him silently.  
First I had not been to happy that Elrond wanted me to practise with him.   
'I am not a babysitter!' I had said.  
But now that I saw Legolas I slowly changed my mind. He was very handsome and also seemed to be pretty   
clever. Even so he was still young he was very mature. When he talked to Elrond I would have thought that he  
was at least a few hundred years old.   
I had to admit that I was pretty impressed.  
After the breakfast Elrond looked at me. "Thranduil and I have many things to talk about. Would you please show  
Legolas around?"  
"Sure." I said. As the two Elven Lords had left I turned to the younger Elf. "Come with me, Legolas. I'll show you   
the beauty of Imladris."   
He smiled and nodded.   
As we walked through the bright rooms I could see how much he liked it, and he even told me so as I asked him.  
Finally we reached the garden and I pointed at the training place. "And there I will teach you how to improve   
your skills in sword fighting and how to use a bow. Did you ever use a bow?" I asked because I knew that King  
Thranduil was a master in sword fighting. But he didn't like the bow very much.  
"Very seldom. My father prefers the sword."   
So I had been right.  
"I didn't know that you would teach me everything." He said.   
"Sometimes Lord Elrond will practise with you to see your advances. I hope that's alright for you."  
"Of course. I was only surprised." He sighed a little and looked to the ground. "I hope I won't dissapoint him or my  
father."   
I smiled gently. I could understand him. Of course he wanted to make his father proud. I spoke a few words of  
comfort and told him that we would begin next week.   
Then his father would be gone already.  
  
Two days later King Thranduil said that he would leave after the breakfast.  
I didn't miss the sad look in Legolas' eyes. But he tried to hide it.   
Every day I got to know him better and I really liked him. He would be a great warrior and could be hard headed  
at times. But he was also very sensible even so he tried not to show too much of it.   
Still he seemed to be much older than he truly was and I really enjoyed the conversations we had. Most of the  
young Elves in Legolas' age were still so childish. I didn't really come along with them. But Legolas was so   
different.  
After the breakfast he was alone with his father for about an hour and then they came back again.  
As we walked out into the courtyard King Thranduil's horse had already been saddled.  
The father embraced his son gently. "Listen to what Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel tell you." He smiled warmly  
so Legolas could see that the next words weren't serious. "Don't bring shame upon me."  
"Don't worry, I won't." He answered silently.  
The king of Mirkwood nodded. "I know. I will visit you in six months."  
"Alright."  
Then he said goodbye to Elrond and me before he mounted his horse.   
As he rode away it was obvious that Legolas had to fight back his tears.   
He looked at us. "Excuse me, please."   
We both nodded.   
Then he slowly walked away and entered the beautiful, peaceful gardens of Imladris. I could tell that he wanted  
to be alone for a while.  
  
In the evening Elrond came to me. "Would you please tell Legolas that dinner will be ready in a few minutes?"  
I nodded. "Of course."   
"And Glorfindel?"  
I turned around once more. "Yes?"  
"You two seem to like each other."  
"Yes, he's a nice young Elf."   
He smiled. "Could you care for him a little? It's the first time at all that he's parted from his father and his home for  
so long."  
"Of course." I smiled at my old friend. " I would have done that anyway."  
  
As I entered the gardens he sat in the soft grass near the small lake and watched the fishes.   
I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, young one."   
He jumped slightly for he hadn't realized that I was there. "I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I didn't hear you." He said silently.  
"It's alright. How do you feel?"  
"I'm fine." The look on his face told me that he had lied.  
"You don't have to be ashamed to miss your father or your home." I gently touched his shoulder. "It's always   
hard to be away for the first time."  
He sighed. "I must seem like a baby to you."   
"Of course not! I really can understand you. Do you think I liked it when I was away for the first time?"  
He smiled a little but didn't say a word.  
"What is it?" I finally ask.   
"That's exactly what my father said, too."  
I laughed. "You see? It's always hard for anyone." I stood up. "Are you hungry?"  
Legolas nodded. "Yes."  
"Very well. Elrond is waiting for us." I gently touched his shoulder. "I'm always there for you, Legolas. Come to   
me if you need to talk."   
He smiled beautifully. "Thank you."  
  
To be continued 


	3. Strange Feelings

Authors Note: Thanks for the good reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They all belong to Tolkien.  
  
Strange Feelings  
  
~Legolas~  
  
It was hard for me to see my father go but no one should see my tears.   
So I went directly into the garden and sat down next to the lake. There I could be alone for a while.  
Of course I wanted to be strong, wanted to improve my skills, but on the other hand I loved my father and my   
home dearly. And since my mother had died there was a fear in my heart that I could lose him as well.   
Yes, I knew that it was highly improbable for Elves are immortal when they are not killed or die because of a   
broken heart. But I could do nothing against these fears.  
I hadn't realized how long I had sat there until I heared Glorfindel's voice next to me. "Hey, young one."  
I jumped slightly for I really hadn't heared him and then I apologized.  
He smiled at me softly. "It's alright. How do you feel?"  
I knew he was a great warrior of the First Age and I didn't want to be weak in his eyes.   
And so I lied. "I'm fine."  
He didn't believe me and tried to comfort me. First I felt ashamed, but then I began to trust him.   
After a few minutes he stood up. "Are you hungry?"   
And for the first time in this day I realized that I really was.  
But even more important for me were his next words. "I'm always there for you, Legolas. Come to me if you   
need to talk."  
  
The next two days we spent much time together and became close friends. It didn't seem to matter to him that  
I was so much younger. Other than many of the others he didn't treat me like a child.   
In the morning of the third day when I was still in bed he suddenly entered my room. "Don't tell me you are still   
asleep! Come on, eat your breakfast and then we will begin with the training."  
I looked at him, still half-asleep. "What did you say?"  
He laughed softly. "You have to get up now. After the breakfast we will begin with the training."  
I nodded and got up.   
I was really excited about the training for I wanted to impress Glorfindel.  
But why?  
Why should I want to impress Glorfindel?  
And why didn't I first think about making my father proud?  
I had no idea.   
Of course my father was still very important to me, but the last few days I often thought of the golden-haired Elven  
Lord.   
After the breakfast Glorfindel and I entered the training place.  
"First I want to see how good you are in sword fighting."   
I nodded and took the training sword he gave me.  
First I blocked his blade easily than his attacks grew harder. Still I could fight back.   
We fought for nearly half an hour.   
Then I felt the dull point of the training sword on my back.   
He had won.  
"That was very good, Legolas. Now let's see how good you can use the bow."  
"Not too good, I fear." I said honestly.  
"Well, let's see."  
He gave me a bow and pointed to one of the targets. "Try to hit it."  
I nodded.  
I struck the target but not in the middle.  
"Well, that was not too bad after all. And we have two years to improve it."  
"I will do my best."  
He smiled at me. "I'm sure you will."  
  
Three days later I sat in the garden before the breakfast. Lord Elrond came to join me. "Good morning, Legolas."  
"Good morning, my Lord."   
"Must I remind you to call me Elrond every day?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. How are your lessons?"  
I smiled at him. "Very good. Glorfindel is a good teacher."  
He returned the smile. "I'm glad about that. You seem to come along very well with each other."  
First I didn't know what to say.   
Of course I liked Glorfindel very much, but there was more than mere friendship. I didn't understand it myself and  
I was ashamed for it.   
If it was love I was sure he would never return it. He was so much older and surely saw me only as a pupil.  
Maybe as a friend, but nothing more.  
And after all he was also a man.  
I remembered that my father had told me once that he didn't like it when two men loved each other. He had been  
saying that it was wrong all my life.  
If I had told him about my feelings he would have been dissapointed.  
Suddenly everything was so difficult!  
"Legolas?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Elrond. Yes, we come along very well."  
He raised an eyebrow. "May I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"I recognized the way you looked at him the last few days. Do you feel more for him?"  
I was shocked!  
How could he know?  
"Legolas, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Many young Elves in your age fall in love."  
I wanted so badly to talk with someone for these feelings were getting terribly confusing.   
And I was sure that I could trust the Elven Lord.  
"But he's a man." I finally whispered. "Father always told me that this is wrong."  
Elrond sat down next to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why should that be wrong, Legolas?"  
"I don't know." I really didn't.  
"Love can never be wrong."  
I looked at him. "Do you really think that?"  
"Of course. Legolas, you should never hide your feelings or even deny them."  
"It doesn't matter anyway."  
"Why?"   
I shrugged. "He would never love me in return. How could he ever see more in me than a child?"  
"Why should he see you as a child? I'm as old as he is and I think you are very mature. I really don't see you as  
a child. And Glorfindel thinks so, too. He even told me so."  
"Really?"  
He smiled softly. "Really. He likes you very much and he behaves just as strange as you do."  
"You think I should tell him?"  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, I think so."  
"And what if he doesn't feel the same? And even if he does - what about my father?"  
The older Elf sighed. "I see it's really hard for you. But if you truly love him you will find a way. As for your fear that   
he doesn't return your love. I know him very well and I think that I realize a change in his behavior. And he acts   
very, very strange when you are near. And I don't think you would lose his friendship if he really doesn't return  
your feelings. I even think that he would be impressed that you had the strenght to tell him."  
"Maybe you are right. I will tell him tomorrow." I wanted to have some time to try to find the right words.  
Lord Elrond nodded. "That's the only way to be sure."  
  
To be continued  
(If you want me to) 


	4. Hard to tell

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters!  
  
Hard to tell  
  
~Glorfindel~  
  
We sat on the breakfast table and again I found myself looking at Legolas.   
He was so beautiful! I concentrated on every detail.   
His body. His eyes. His hands. His gestures. His smile. His laughter.  
I hadn't felt that since my wife had died in the First Age.   
Suddenly I felt Lord Elronds eyes on me and immediatly parted my eyes from the younger Elf.  
After the breakfast the Elven Lord came to me.  
"Glorfindel?"  
"Yes?"  
"May I talk to you alone?"  
"Of course."  
I turned to Legolas. "Please wait for me by the training place."  
The blond beauty nodded and walked away.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well, my friend. If you still don't want to train him, it's alright. I found someone else."  
I was totally surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"You didn't want to train him first. Remember?"  
Now I knew what he had meant. "Yes, but things have changed."  
"Ah, so you want to continue?"  
"Sure. I first thought he would be a ... a ..." I tried to find the right word.  
"A child?" He interrupted.   
"Yes, but he's so different from the other Elves in his age. And he's very talented. It gives me pleasure to train him."  
The Elven Lord smiled. "I see. Then go on. He's waiting for you. And tell him that I will train with him tomorrow."  
I nodded and went away, wondering about Elrond's questions.  
  
"Are you ready for the training?" I asked as I joined Legolas.  
He smiled at me. "Sure."  
As always did very well this day, even so he didn't seem to concentrate all the time. That was very unusual. Until   
now he had given me all his attention.   
I figured that he had a bad day and didn't fight him so hard.  
After a few sword fights I took his weapon and handed him the bow.   
"Bofore we start I have to ask you something." I said.  
"What is it?"  
"You don't seem to be concentrated today. Does something trouble you?"  
He hesitated. "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry. Next time ..."  
"Legolas, there's nothing to be sorry about. But I already told you that you can talk to me about everything you  
want."  
He nodded and sighed. "There's really something I have to tell you."  
I could see that it was not easy for him, so I wanted to give him as much time as he needed.   
Gently I took the bow from him and we sat down on a big stone. "What is it, Legolas?" I asked again as he said   
nothing.  
"I don't know how to tell you."  
"Just say it."   
He laughed nervously. "I'll try."   
I nodded and waited for him to continue.   
"Well, I think that ... that I like you very much. Maybe it's more than ..."  
Could it be?  
Could it really be that he returned the feeling I had tried to deny?  
"More than friendship?" I asked carefully.  
He looked at me in surpise. "Yes, that's what I wanted to say."   
Gently I took his hands and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Legolas." I said softly. "That's more than I would have dared to hope for. I love you, too."  
Joy and hope were shining in his eyes now, brighter than the starlight. "Do you really mean that?"  
I nodded and kissed him gently.  
After a moment of hesitation he returned the kiss. I knew that it was his first kiss and so I was as gently as I could.  
For a few moments we forgot everything around us.  
When we finally parted he smiled at me shyly.   
"I love you." I whispered and caressed his cheek.  
"I love you, too. But do you think that we can hope?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In two years I have to go back to Mirkwood. And when my father finds out ..." He broke up and sighed.  
"Hey, don't worry. When you are back in Mirkwood we can visit each other as often as possible. And I promise to  
remain true as long as you are away. As for your father, I'm sure he will understand in time. I will stay with you   
when you talk to him about it, if you want me to."  
He smiled and nodded.   
"But there's also something I have to tell you."   
"What is it?"  
"I was married in the First Age. That's nothing that should stand between us, she died a long time ago." I smiled.  
"And I think she would want me to be happy with you."  
"But that's no problem. The First Age is long ago and ..."  
"Yes, but there's something else. I have a son and a daughter."  
I could see that he was surprised.   
Of course it could be a problem. Sarira and Lirios were many centuries older than Legolas after all.  
"Do you think they could not like it when we are together?"  
I shook my head. "No, I think that they could accept it. But they are much older than you are. Do you think you   
can handle that?"  
He nodded and still shyly he kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry. I will do everything to come along with them."  
"Even if you don't like each other it's not too bad. I don't see them too often. But you surely understand that they  
are very important to me and I would be glad if you would come along with them."  
He nodded again. "Of course I understand that you love your children. I'll do everything I can."  
I took him into my embrace and he hesitated before he gently layed his head on my shoulder.  
At that I had to smile slightly.   
He was so innocent and trusting, but at the same time careful and shy. It was obvious that he hadn't had a lover   
before.  
I was pretty impressed that he had had the courage to tell me.  
"Legolas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"We should go on with the training. Lord Elrond will train with you tomorrow. And I don't want him to think that I'm  
a bad teacher."  
He laughed at me. "Don't worry. I'll do my best." With that he stood up, took the bow and startet to hit the targets.  
  
To be continued 


	5. So called friends

Authors Note: Sirius and Solem are the names I gave to Legolas' brothers.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien except for Torin, Rilus and Minus.  
  
So called friends  
  
~Legolas~  
  
The last few days had been like a dream.   
Glorfindel was so gentle and loving and for some time I could forget all I had worried about.   
Of course I was a little afraid that his children wouldn't like me. But he could resure me enough.  
Two days after I had told him about my feelings he introduced me to his friends. Most of them seemed to be   
happy that he had finally found a new love and soon treated me as if they had known me for years.   
But another three days later Lord Elrond walked into the room we shared now.  
"Good morning you two." He said smiling.   
I looked at him sleepily and could tell that Glorfindel did the same.   
"What is it?" He asked tiredly.  
"Some friends of yours are here." The Elven lord told me.  
I was slightly confused.   
Which friends could he mean?  
I didn't have too many of them. Most of the time my only companions had been my brothers and my father.  
There were only three Elves in my age I met sometimes.  
But I didn't really like them for they were still pretty childish and I was sure they only talked to me because I was  
the prince.   
"Who are they?" I asked to be sure.  
"Torin, Rilus and Minus."  
I had expected that and rolled my eyes.   
"What is it? Aren't you happy to see your friends again?" Glorfindel asked, holding me in his arms.  
Slowly I shook my head. "They are not my friends. They only want to be with me because my father is the king."  
Elrond smiled again. "At least you can greet them. Later we can say that you have no time because of the training."  
I nodded and returned the smile.   
Suddenly I realized that we hadn't been training for the last few days. We would have to go on with it soon.  
  
As we entered the room the three were waiting they smiled at me. "Hey friend!"  
After we had greeted them we all sat down in the living room and talked for about an hour.   
In fact the three talked about themselves all the time. It was so boring. I really didn't want to know what silly things  
they had done, how many girls they had met and how often they had annoyed their parents.  
Glorfindel and I didn't show our love first. He sat down next to me and I could tell that he didn't like them at all.  
Suddenly Torin asked about the girls in Imladris.   
I looked at Glorfindel, unsure of what to say now. "I'm not really interested in them." I said finally.  
"Come on." Minus said. "Tell us about it. Do you have a girl-friend?"  
"Not really." I said. "And what else has happened in Mirkwood?" I tried to change the subject.   
"He finally has a girl-friend!" Torin laughed. "I already thought you wouldn't be able to find one."  
Again I looked at Glorfindel.  
I wasn't sure wether I should tell them and was glad that he finally told them. "He has no girl-friend." He smiled at  
me. "At least I hope so."   
Rilus frowned. "What do you mean?"   
This moment I managed to tell them myself. "Glorfindel and I are together."   
Silence.  
For a few minutes no one said a word.  
Suddenly Lord Elrond entered the room.  
In this moment Torin, Rilus and Minus stood up. "We should go now." Rilus said simply.  
They looked at me and I could see the disgust in their eyes.  
Glorfindel took his arm around me protectivly.  
"What happened?" Elrond asked as they were gone.   
"We told them about us." Glorfindel said and kissed me gently.  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't them anyway. It shouldn't be too hard for you."   
I shrugged. Of course he was right but there was another fear in my heart.   
If I had only thought of that before.  
"No, I didn't." I sighed. "But now they can tell my father. And that's not the way I wanted him to learn about us."  
"Don't worry, dear. We will get through this." Glorfindel was as sympathic as always. "I'm sure your father will   
understand in time."   
"Yes, but I would have prefered to tell him myself."  
"Legolas." Elrond sat down next to me. "Do you truly fear your father's reaction?" As I didn't say anything he   
continued. "I knew him for a very long time and even if he can be strict sometimes I know how much he loves   
you and your brothers."  
I nodded. He was right. I had always known how important I was to my father.  
"And you are not the crown prince." Elrond continued. "Only Sirius needs a heir."  
Again I nodded.   
Glorfindel talked again. "Legolas, your father needs at least two months to come here. Do you want to worry all  
the time?" Again he kissed me. "What would you think about continue the training today?"  
I knew that he wanted to comfort me and it worked.  
"Alright. Let's go."   
  
To be continued  
Please REVIEW 


	6. Worry of a father

Authors Note: The Elvish word adar means father.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine.  
  
Worry of a father  
  
~Thranduil~  
  
I would lie if I would say that it hadn't been hard for me to let Legolas go.   
He was my youngest son and I was really attached to him. Even so two years weren't too long for an Elf I knew  
that it was always a problem to be away from home for the first time.  
I had seen that he was just as uncomfortable as I to stay in Imladris for two years. But I knew that Glorfindel was   
a great warrior and Legolas would learn many things under his instruction. It was only for his best. And Sirius   
and Solem had been there, too, and they had loved it.  
Suddenly I heared a silent laughter behind me.  
As I turned around I saw Sirius, my oldest son. "Don't you think you worry too much, adar? He's away for a few  
weeks now and Elrond didn't send a letter for us to come and take him back."  
I smiled slightly. "Maybe you are right. But he's the youngest of you after all."   
"Oh yes. It's hard to let your baby go." He grinned at my annoyed glance. "Don't worry. He will be alright. You know   
Solem and I really enjoyed it to be in Imladris."  
"I know. Rilus, Torin and Minus will be back soon. They will tell us how he is."  
Sirius looked at me in surprise. "They went to visit him?"  
I nodded. Of course I also knew that Legolas didn't like them at all. But on the other hand I was glad that someone  
would tell me about how Legolas felt.   
"I can imagine how happy he will be to see them."  
"Yes, me too. But they can tell us how he is. Aren't you worried at all?"  
"Of course we are worried, adar. He's our little brother and we always took care of him. But he's growing up now  
and I don think he can care for himself. You know he's very mature. I don't think he will have any problems."  
I nodded. "I hope you are right."  
  
Two days later the three younger Elves came back to Mirkwood and I walked towards them.  
To my surprise they seemed not too happy.   
"What is it?" I asked. "How is Legolas?" Sirius and Solem came from behind to hear the news about their little   
brother.  
Minus looked at me. "Prince Legolas is in love, my Lord." He said simply.  
I heared my other two sons laugh behind me.   
And I was also slightly amused. Now he had finally found someone. "Who is it?" I asked.  
"You won't be too happy, I fear." Torin said.  
I was confused.   
Why shouldn't I be happy?  
It was Legolas' first love and I was sure that he would never be with someone who wasn't worthy his love.  
"Well, it's Glorfindel."  
For a moment I was shocked.  
Glorfindel?  
I couldn't even tell how I felt this moment.  
First it wasn't even anger.  
I was worried.  
Glorfindel was so much older than Legolas and I feared that he would only want his innocence.  
Maybe he would use him and his trust.   
Of course I knew Glorfindel for a very long time but what could he want from someone so young?  
I had no doubt that Legolas would once be a great warrior, but on the other hand he sometimes was too trusting.  
And slowly I felt my anger rising.  
How dared he to use my son?  
"What will you do now, adar?" Solem asked carefully.  
"We will leave for Imladris today."  
"Adar, maybe they really love each other. Or Torin, Minus and Rilus are wrong. You also know they are not too  
intelligent."   
"We will see."  
  
To be continued  
Please REVIEW 


	7. Talking

Authors Note: Thanks for the good reviews! I would be happy about more of them!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters!  
  
Talking  
  
~Elrond~  
  
Glorfindel tried everything to distract Legolas from the thoughts of his father.   
It was moving to see how much he cared.  
Everything seemed to be fine for a few weeks but then I heared that Thranduil was on his way.  
I had to admit that I was also slightly worried. Even so the king loved his sons deeply I couldn't tell how he would  
react.   
It was possible that he would be very angry at first. And I knew that this would be very hard for Legolas.  
He loved his father so much and I really hoped that he wouldn't have to choose between him and his father.  
After the two lovers had finished the training I walked over to them.   
I had watched them for a while and was pretty impressed.   
"Hello Legolas. That was very good."  
He smiled a little emberassed. "Thank you."   
"I have some news. Your father will arrive soon."  
The smile disspeared and I could see a slight fear in his eyes. It was obvious that Thranduil knew about his love  
to Glorfindel.   
"Legolas, everything will be fine. I will talk to your father before he meets you." I tried to reassure the younger  
Elf.  
He sighed. "Thank you. I hope this will help."  
  
As Thranduil entered the room I could see how angry he was. Sirius and Solem were right behind him and seemed  
to be reather uncomfortable.  
"Nice to see you, Thranduil. Hello you two." I smiled at Legolas' older brothers.  
"How could you allow that?"  
"Please calm down, old friend."  
"I don't want to calm down. I trusted you to take care of him."  
I shrugged. "I do."   
"How could you let that happen then? Glorfindel is only interested in Legolas' innocence."  
"Stop it now." I didn't like the way Thranduil was talking about my friend. "He would never use Legolas. I know  
that he truly loves him."  
"How can you say that? He's so much older than Legolas. What could he want of a child?"  
"Legolas is not a child anymore, Thranduil. And you know that."  
"But he's very young."  
"Yes, but he's also very mature. If I hadn't known him I would have guessed that he's much older. He doesn't   
behave like one in his age and he truly loves Glorfindel, as he does."  
Thranduil seemed to be unsure and I gently touched his shoulder. "Thranduil, I know you only worry about him,  
but I beg you talk to him. Or better you talk to both of them. Maybe you will understand him then."  
"Adar, he's right. Talk to them." Sirius begged.   
I had to smile. He had always been the reasonable one.   
To my relief Thranduil nodded.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Confrontation

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Just like in the other chapters.  
  
Confrontation  
  
~Legolas~  
  
Since my father had arrived I couldn't stop pacing around the room even though I knew it drove Glorfindel mad.   
It was the first time in my life that I had been so nervous.  
My beloved sighed heavily. "Legolas, would you please sit down?"  
"I'm sorry." I said and sat down on his lap. "But I'm so afraid."  
He gently kissed me and caressed my hair. "I know, love. But everything will be fine. You'll see."   
I couldn't help but smile. He was always able to reassure me.  
Now I returned the kiss and could forget everything for a moment.  
I had never known such a feeling before. Glorfindel was so important to me like no one else, except for my family  
of course.   
But now I had to fear that I could lose them forever.  
Maybe my brothers would understand but my father ...  
Glorfindel was everything I was sure about.   
"Please don't leave me, my heart. I couldn't bear to lose you."  
"Never, Legolas. You should know that."  
He wanted to kiss me again but suddenly we heared a knock on the door.   
I jumped slightly and stood up.   
"Come in." Glorfindel called.  
I was not surprised when my father entered the room.  
He was alone.  
No Elrond.  
No Sirius.  
No Solem.  
I had hoped that at least one of them would be with him to help me. At this moment I was so glad that Glorfindel  
didn't leave the room.  
"Hello Legolas." He sounded a bit annoyed but it was not as bad as I had feared.  
"Hello adar." I had no idea what to say and the anger in his eyes was unbearable to me.   
The silence was terrible but maybe my father needed it to calm down.  
"What did you think you were doing?" He asked after a few minutes.  
I didn't realize that he hadn't been talking to me and wanted to answer. "I ..."  
"I didn't ask you, Legolas." He looked at Glorfindel sharply.  
"I can imagine what you are thinking, King Thranduil. But please let me explain ..."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I listen."  
"Maybe you can't believe me but I truly love your son and I think he loves me."  
"He's so much younger." My father interrupted. "Don't you see him as a child? Or is it his innocence that you   
want?"  
"Of course not! Yes, your son is still young but I don't see him as a child. And it's NOT his innocence I want. I  
would never touch him against his will!"  
"And why do you share a room then? It's pretty soon for that."  
"Yes, we are in a bed together, but that doesn't mean that there was more. We didn't ..." The blond Elven lord   
stopped a little emberassed.   
My father raised an eyebrow. "I know what you mean. And what about the others?"  
"What do you mean?" I was as confused as Glorfindel.  
"It's sometimes hard when two men have a relationship, and it's even harder when one of them is so much older  
than the other. Soon everyone will talk about you two."  
"I don't care what they are saying."  
"Just like me." I said.  
My father sighed and shook his head. "And what about Sarira and Lirius? Your children will surely not be happy   
that your lover is so much younger than them."  
"My children will understand."  
"Do you really think so?"   
"Yes. Please believe me that it also hurts me to know that Legolas will have a hard time. But I love him and I only  
want his best. We will get through this together."  
My father looked at us and sighed again as Glorfindel embraced me protectivly. "What can I say about that? I   
have only one question to you, Legolas."   
"What is it?"   
"Does he make you happy?"  
I smiled broadly. "Yes."   
"Then it's alright. But don't you dare to hurt my son!"  
"Never. I could never hurt him."  
I was so happy that I wouldn't lose the love of my family.   
"Will you stay for a while?" I asked.  
My father smiled at us both. "Sure. I have to look after you two a bit. And I want to see how much you have learned.  
Glorfindel smiled an kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sure you will be proud of you son, King Thranduil."  
"Please call me Thranduil. Now come. Your former students are waiting."  
  
To be continued  
  
To be continued 


	9. The Visitors

Authors Note: There will only be one more chapter. Please REVIEW!  
  
Nana is the Elvish word for Mom.  
  
Disclaimer: See the other chapters.  
  
The Visitors  
  
~Glorfindel~  
  
I was so happy that King Thranduil had nothing against our love.  
My worst fear had been that he would reject Legolas. That would have been terribly cruel for my lover.  
But there were no problems at all. Sirius and Solem seemed to be happy that their little brother had finally found  
someone who truly loved him. And even Thranduil lost his distrust soon.  
I could see how proud he was when Legolas showed them what he had learned.  
Everything seemed to be fine until Elrond came to me one day.  
"Glorfindel, I've got something for you."   
"What is it?"   
"A letter from your children." He gave it to me.  
"Thank you." I said and began to read.  
  
Dear Adar!  
  
We are so sorry that we didn't visit you for such a long time, but soon we will arrive in Imladris.  
We can't wait to see you again!  
  
Love,  
Sarira and Lirios  
  
I smiled happily at those news.   
It was so long ago that I had seen my children and I had missed them terribly.  
"Good news?" The Elven Lord asked.  
"Yes. Sarira and Lirios will come soon."  
"Oh, that's good."  
"I only hope they will come along with Legolas."  
He gently touched my shoulder. "They will."  
  
I entered the room where Legolas and his family were waiting.  
The young prince stood up and kissed me.  
"Legolas, there's something I have to tell you."   
"What is it?"  
"Sarira and Lirios will come to Imladris soon."  
He smiled at me. "Good. I know how much you missed them."   
I knew that he was worried but he didn't show it.  
"Do you think they will come along with the fact that Legolas is much younger than you?" Thranduil asked. He   
seemed to be worried.  
"Yes, I think they will. You know them, Thranduil. They are very understanding."  
The king nodded. "Maybe you are right. We all shouldn't worry so much."  
But we all did.  
  
A week later Sarira and Lirios arrived.  
I can't tell how happy I was to see them again.  
After we had greeted each other Sarira smiled at me. "What happened, adar? I have haven't seen you so happy  
since nana died. Are you in love?"  
Lirios laughed. "Sarira! You don't want to find another woman for adar again, do you? Remember the disaster   
last time!"  
Now I had to laugh, too. My son was absolutly right.   
The last time she had tried to find a woman for me she had found a lady who was - as Lirios had said - a disaster.  
"I don't want to find a woman for him, I asked him if he has already found one." She grinned at me. "I think he did."  
"Well, Siria is right. I have found a new love."  
They both stared at me in surprise. "Who is it?" Lirios asked finally.  
"It's hard to explain ..."   
This moment Legolas entered the room and before I could say anything he kissed me.  
He didn't know my children and we had stopped trying to hide our love in front of others since his father knew   
about us.  
As I didn't react he looked at me curiously. "Is something wrong?"  
I smiled a little emberassed. "No, not really. May I introduce my children to you?" I pointed at them. "These are  
Siria and Lirios. That's Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."  
Now it was Legolas who was emberassed.   
Just like my son and my daughter.  
It was Siria who broke the silence. "Hello Legolas. I'm glad to meet you. So you are the one who makes adar's   
eyes shine like that."   
She smiled gently and held out her hand.  
Legolas returned the smile and took her it. "I'm also glad to meet you, Siria."  
Now Lirios also shook Legolas' hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Legolas."  
They had so many questions, but they didn't seem to be angry at all.  
Quite the reverse. They seemed to like Legolas.  
Of course we both were very relieved.  
"May I ask you a question?" Siria asked after about an hour.  
"Sure."  
"How's your brother Sirus?"  
I was totally surprised by that question. I hadn't even known that she knew the crown prince of Mirkwood.  
"Oh, Sirus is fine. He's in Imladris, too."   
"How do you know him?" I asked.  
"May I tell him?" Lirios asked and didn't wait for the answer. "They knew each other for a few years and fell in love  
with each other. And now she's pregnant."  
I looked at my daughter in shock.  
Pregnant?  
"Thank you, Lirios. You are as sensible as always." She said a little annoyed. "Please don't be angry, adar. He  
asked me if I want to marry him and I said yes and then ... then it happened."  
"So he wants to marry you?" I asked to be sure.  
She nodded.  
"Well, I think it's alright then."  
Siria smiled broadly and embraced me.  
Suddenly the door opened and Sirius entered the room.   
"Siria!" He said and embraced her gently.  
I loudly cleared my throat which made Legolas laugh a little.   
The parted immediatly and Sirius looked at me. "Glorfindel, I would like to ask you for the permission to marry   
your daughter."  
I smiled teasingly and looked at Legolas. "What do you think?"  
"I think it would be great to be the father-in-law to my own brother."  
A laughter escaped my lips as I saw Sirius' face.  
"Of course you have my permission, Sirius. Make her happy."   
The prince smiled. "Thank you, Glorfindel. I promise I will." He looked at her. "And I'm sure you will not have to   
wait too long for your first grandchild."  
"No, he won't" Siria said with a most beautiful sparkle in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Legolas' brother asked.  
"I'm pregnant, darling."  
It was obvious how happy my future son-in-law was as he kissed my daughter.  
Now I was finally sure that everything would be fine as I took Legolas into my embrace.  
  
To be continued 


	10. Epilogue

Authors Note: Here's the last chapter. Please REVIEW one more time.  
  
"Ada" is the Elvish word for "daddy".  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know...  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Legolas~  
  
About 18 months later.  
This day I had to return to Mirkwood. My father and Solem had come a week ago to take me with them. Sirius   
had had a lot to do with his daughter and so he couldn't come with them.Noria was a dear child but she could be   
a little tiring at times.  
At least I wouldn't be bored when I was back.  
But I would miss Glorfindel terribly.  
He was so sweet. All the time he tried to cheer me up and always succeeded in making me smile or even laugh.  
But when I woke up this morning and looked at his sleeping face I felt tears in my eyes. I knew that we wouldn't   
see each other for months and it would be very hard for me to live without him.   
I didn't wake him. Unmoving I sat there, watched him and wanted this moment to last forever.  
Suddenly his eyes cleared and I knew that he had woken up.   
Immediatly I saw the worry in his fair face. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly and took me in his arms.  
"In a few hours we will leave." I said simply and clung to him as if the time would stand still if I only held him tight.  
"Shhh, my heart. Calm down." But I heared the sadness in his voice. "I will miss you, too. But everything will be   
fine."  
I didn't know why I said the next words, maybe it was desperation. Now I spoke out my worst fear. "What if you  
find someone else?"  
He tensed immediatly and looked deep into my eyes. "Don't say such a thing, Legolas. Don't even think that! I'll  
never find somebody like you. You cannot even imagine how much I love you and this love will never die. Don't  
you trust me?"  
I didn't avoid his gaze as I answered. "Of course I trust you. Please don't doubt that. I'm sorry."  
Glorfindel nodded. "You don't have to be sorry, dearest."   
Then he kissed me gently and once again I could forget whatever worried me.  
As we parted he stood up and smiled at me. "Come on, Legolas. I will visit you soon." Again he leaned forward  
and kissed me. "I promise."  
Unwilling I finally got up and followed him.  
The others all sat on the table already.  
Solem smiled at me. "Are you ready, little one?" I hated it when he called me that.   
Our father smiled teasingly. "I don't think you are the one to say that, Solem. Legolas has Glorfindel, Sirius has  
Siria and what about you?"  
"Sirius doesn't count, adar. He's much older than me."  
"And what about me?" I asked grinning.  
"I only wait until the right one ..."  
"Forces you to marry her." I teased and laughed.  
Solem didn't say anything and tried not to join into the laughter.  
After the breakfast I looked at my father. "When will we leave?"  
"In two hours."   
I sighed and nodded.   
Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know you will miss him. May I make a suggestion?"  
I nodded and waited for him to continue.   
"You will enjoy the next two hours with Glorfindel and I will ask Elrond if he can visit us in six months and stay for  
the rest of the year."  
"You mean Glorfindel will stay for nearly a year in Mirkwood?"   
It was September and in six months it would be February.  
Ten months!  
"If Elrond agrees."  
I embraced him. "Thank you, ada."   
He smiled at me. "Now go. He's waiting for you."   
My father was right. The blond Elven lord stood patiently on the door.  
  
The next few hours flew by like minutes.   
But in this short time I realized that it was very hard for Glorfindel, too.  
We didn't do much.   
Most of the time we just sat near the horses and held each other. We didn't say a word but enjoyed the silence  
and peace around us.  
Then my father, Solem and Lord Elrond came and took the horses.  
I sighed and parted from my lover to take my horse.  
As I mounted Glorfindel stood next to me.   
Elrond smiled at us. "Don't be too sad, you two. You will see each other in six months again."  
"You mean he can come to Mirkwood and stay there for some time?" I asked hopefully.  
The Elven lord nodded. "Yes."   
"Thank you."  
I leaned down and kissed Glorfindel one last time.  
Then we rode away.  
  
The End 


End file.
